Louis-Michel XIV
Louis-Michel Roux Thomas var en høyt rangert og akseptert aristokrat før revolusjonen. Han var leder av den hemmelige etterretningstjenesten S.I.C., og dermed en fryktet mann. Han var en sterk alliert av Fros Kontrovers, og en nær venn av ham personlig. Biografi Familie Louis-Michel ble født inn i et rikt liv i Underverdenen. Han hadde ingen bekymringer, og var dessuten født inn i en familie som var fyrster og fyrstinner av Coast – Tussarix' viktigste spillebrikke for å overvåke nære trusler og holde kontroll på én fjerdedel av Tussarix' østkyst. Han ble oppkalt etter sin far, og fikk dermed tittelen Louis-Michel XIV Roux Thomas de Coast. Thomas var familienavnet; Roux var fra morens side. . Hans kone kom fra hertugdømmet Foix.]] Louis-Michel ble oppdratt som yngste barnet av fem. De fire søstrene hans kunne ikke bli fyrstinner av Coast, for det krevde at de kunne temme et skip – det inngikk i fyrstetittelen. De viste tidlig at de ikke behersket sjøfarten, og forsvant dermed langt inn i keiserdømmet til en eller annen fattig greve – hvilket Louis-Michel XIII sto bak. Louis-Michel XIV vokste dermed opp som enebarn. På grunn av hans tidlige interesser for havet og skip, var det tydelig at den daværende fyrstinnen av Coast ikke lenger trengte å føde flere barn. Grunnen til at arvingen av Coast måtte være sjødyktig og ha interesse for havet, var fordi at fyrsten av Coast alltid hadde ledelse av størstedelen av Tussarix' flåte, og dermed god kontakt med monarkene. Skolegang Selv om aristokrater ikke egentlig ''trengte utdanning, og bare kunne overlate arbeidet til andre, hadde fyrst og fyrstinne de Coast bestemt at alle deres egnede arvinger skulle ha en form for utdanning. Louis-Michel var ikke barnet som guvernantene eller andre typer lærere likte aller best; de eneste som likte å ha ham som elev, var sjølærerne. Louis-Michel likte ikke sine andre lærere, og han fikk dem brent, halshugget, hengt, landsforvist og til og med druknet. Guvernantene pleide som oftest å forsvinne på mystisk vis for å bli landsforvist eller druknet. De mannlige lærerne ble brent, halshugget eller hengt i det offentlige: en klar beskjed til tredjestanden om hvem som bestemte. Trass i hans likegyldighet for skole, klarte han å få ståkarakterer av lærerne på universitetet i Coast. Han gikk ut av universitetet i en alder av 21, og med sine kunnskaper gikk han snart løs på å lage tegninger for uovervinnelige skip. Foreldrene støtte ham i dette arbeidet, og det tok ikke lang tid før han sendte inn forslaget om den nye skipstypen til monarken. Forslaget ble tatt opp til vurdering, diskutert i Nasjonalkonventet, og senere godkjent. Fyrst de Coast ble dermed satt til å bygge Tussarix' flåte, og med hjelp fra sine gamle lærere jobbet han seg fremover. Skipene ble ferdigstilt raskt, og utgjorde straks en trussel for Trippelalliansen. '''Giftemål' I en alder av 26 år, giftet Louis-Michel seg med fyrstinne Vallerie Dèçois-Harly de Lille-Jeanear. De to aristokratenes giftemål var på alle rikes lepper i flere uker. Flere tusen aristokrater og middelklasse-mennesker forventet å bli invitert, men bare én tredjedel ble valgt – for det meste pga. plassen på Château de Versailles. Det var ikke det at de hadde for liten plass, men fordi at Louis-Michel ønsket at folk skulle være frie til å gå rundt og studere det uten å bli forstyrret av andre. På toppen av gjestelisten var keiser Fros Kontrovers og hans kone: Anette. Fros og Louis-Michel var hverandres selskap for det meste av bryllupskvelden. Bruden var keiserinnens selskap hele kvelden. Da tiden kom for at brudeparet skulle gå til sengs, var det normal skikk at keiseren skulle få ligge med bruden – i påsyn av alle andre tilstedeværende. Allikevel lå aldri Fros med bruden. Han så på Louis-Michel som en fantastisk venn, og ville ikke svikte vennskapet mellom dem (rykter om Fros' manndom ble tatt i tvil fra den natten av, men de som startet ryktene, ble snart halshugget i Le Ryxân). Louis-Michel og Valleries ekteskap ble fullbyrdet den kvelden. Aristokratene hadde forsvunnet fra palasset. De eneste gjenværende var monarkene og nære venner av Louis-Michel og Vallerie. I sine memoarer skriver fyrst Louis-Michel XIII: "Det å vite at min sønn hadde giftet seg med den mektigste familien i Coast, varmet min kropp og sjel. Derfor skjønner jeg ikke hvorfor jeg misliker Vallerie så inderlig. Det er noe med holdningen hennes som ikke er til å holde ut. Men jeg ønsker min sønn all lykke. Jeg er sikker på at han vil bistå keiseren i gode og vonde dager. Mine atale antagelser om Vallerie er forhåpentligvis usanne." '' Dette er det siste han skriver, for neste dag blir Louis-Michel XIII funnet død, med halsen skåret over. Louis-Michel XIVs mor ble fra seg av fortvilelse, og syntes at det var merkelig at hennes mann kunne bli drept uten at hun la merke til at noen kom inn i rommet. Familien de Coast var kjente for å være uortodokse, så fyrsten og fyrstinnen sov på samme rom. Familien de Coasts private begravelses-entreprenør, monsieur de Flamel, arrangerte en begravelse i all hast – for å ikke skape kaos i hvetebrødsdagene til Louis-Michel XIV og Vallerie. Begravelsen ble bivånet av Fros, hans kone Anette, Louis-Michel XIV, fyrstinne de Coast (hans mor), Vallerie, og alle deres nærmeste venner. Begravelsesprosesjonen førte gjennom hele Versailles by, og alle borgere og aristokrater sto med bøyde hoder og hattene tatt av. Den gamle Louis-Michel ble gravlagt på Versailles lieu de repos. Den siste som forlot gravplassen var fyrstinnen. Kort etter begravelsesprosesjonen, ble Louis-Michel XIV og Vallerie kronet til nye herskere av fyrstedømmet Coast. Keiseren var tilstede her også, sammen med sin kone, Anette. Den gamle fyrstinnen var ikke tilstede, hun sørget fortsatt over sin husbonds død. Etter kroningen ble det holdt en bankett på Château de Versailles. Heller ikke her var den gamle fyrstinnen tilstede. På kvelden, dro Louis-Michel til sin fars gravplass. Han fant moren der. En dolk var skjøvet inn i brystkassen. Hun aktet ikke å leve uten sin ektemann. Louis-Michel falt på kne og gråt. Han skjønte ikke hvorfor, men tenkte seg snart til at hun hadde tatt livet av seg for å bli gjenforent med sin husbond. Monsieur de Flamel ordnet med en ny gravferd for den gamle fyrstinnen. '''S.I.C. ' "Jeg er overhodet i ''Le service d'intellegence cachée. Jeg kan sørge for at De får en verdig stilling i politikken òg i samfunnet. Det er vel det De ønsker? Forbedre Deres medborgeres levestandard? Vi i S.I.C. kan gi Dem den sjansen; når De får et slik tilbud, synes jeg De skal ta det imot, madame''." - Fyrst de Coast til Marianne-Marie du Foix under et selskap i Versailles Le service d'intellegence cachée (S.I.C.) ble etablert samme år, på bakgrunn av krigen som herjet i Underverdenen, men også fordi at fyrsten av Coast mente at det var nødvnedig med et hemmelig politi – han ville ikke ha flere episoder som det som skjedde med hans familie. Dette politiet skulle derfor opprettholde ro og orden i alle av Imperiets hjørner: fra det spinkleste kottet i Tussarix til gatene i Oververdenen. S.I.C. ble sett på som statlig, og fikk derfor tillatelse av keiser Fros å etablere forbundet sitt. Fros var dessuten enig i at desto mer kontroll han hadde på folket sitt, desto lenger ville han sitte i ledelsen. Fyrsten tok selv ledelsen som overhode av organisasjonen, og hans kone sørget for at medlemmer ble rekruttert fort. De første medlemmene var syv av deres nærmeste vennekrets. Medlemmene som kom etterpå, var aristokrater fra hele Tussarix, men snart ble fattige tredjestandsborgere også introdusert til S.I.C. Disse kunne finne ut hva som skjedde i enhver bys kriminelle underverden. I denne tjenesten som overhode av S.I.C., levde Louis-Michel med å spionere på Imperiets fiender. Han viet sitt liv til å spore opp dem som sørget for at orden og oppførsel i et samfunn ble forstyrret. Han og hans kone, Vallerie, hyret inn bare de beste personene, og stolte bare på de sikre. Det var et spill å lede organisasjonen, og de aktet ikke å miste livet for en liten feil. Da revolusjonen brøt løs i Tussarix i Imperiets 181. år, måtte S.I.C. innskrenke sine handlinger. Hvis det ble kjent at Statskassen ble oppbevart i Versailles, og at S.I.C. brukte store summer for deres oppdrag, ville de ble eliminert for bestandig. brukte S.I.C. til å bedrive spionasje]] Da monarkiet ble avsatt i Imperiets 185. år, ble S.I.C. saksøkt for å ha utført unødvendige saker mot folket. Louis-Michel, Vallerie og alle medlemmer av organisasjonen ble henrettet på ordre av Robespierre. Det endte dermed med at S.I.C. ble overlatt til regjeringen. Nå ble etterretningstjenesten brukt til å spionere på politiske fiender og fiendtlige land i Underverdenen. Robespierre rekrutterte medlemmer av Nasjonalkonventet til å plukke ut dem som passet. Tredjestandsborgere ble for det meste medlemmer, men rike mennesker ble også medlemmer – disse ble sendt til andre land som diplomater; de ble også brukt til å drive med bankvirksomhet og penger. S.I.C. ble også senere beordret til å skape skoler for alle. Da Hyanus Kontrovers ble president, oppløste han S.I.C.; han ønsket at folket skulle ha en individuell frihet, uten å være redde for at de skulle bli anmeldt av naboene. '''''Temming Louis-Michel var en mann som mente at ord og mentalt spill var mer strategisk enn rene muskler. Han brukte derfor for det meste sin munn enn sine krefter, men brukte dem hvis han måtte – for det meste i forsvar, eller bare for å brife seg. * Vann * Luft Vannet hadde Louis-Michel arvet av faren, luft fra moren. Trivia # Louis-Michel var for stolt til å bruke sine krefter da han ble arrestert. # Louis-Michel var i fangenskap da han ble tappet for kreftene sine. # Louis-Michel og Valleries henrettelse er aldri en scene, men hintes til. # Louis-Michel var én av Fros' håndlangere Category:Tredje Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Menn Category:Underverdenen Category:Imperiet Category:Tussarix Category:Adelige Category:Markier Category:S.I.C.